Durv: The Series
Durv: The Series is an American animated web series created by OLDTPBUSER primarily for YouTube. The series often details the misadventures the titular Durv Triangle gets himself into, whether it be burning down nearly all of Manhattan or creating a scandal on a talk show. It is arguably what OLDTPBUSER is known for nowadays. Characters , John Barkashki, Durv Triangle, The Bitch Man, and Mr. Triangle.]] The series is primarily based around the titular Durv Triangle, his family, and the people that he encounters. Durv was transported from his parents' house to Durv H.Q one day many years ago, where he currently resides. Durv, while over 300 years old, still acts particularly childish despite his age and is a constant suck-up to his parents and caters to their every need. However, on some occasions, he is shown not to obey his parents and will go out of his way to disrespect them, even if it results in death. Durv, while not able to control his anger, does have a nice side however and is capable of motivating others and coming up with ideas for them, even if they don't exactly end well. Mr. Triangle, Durv's father, is very determined for his son to obey his commands, notably, "Da Plan"; most of these commands have either failed or were not executed correctly. He shows no tolerance for his son and sometimes outright admits that Durv shouldn't have been born. He eventually gave up on showing the slightest bit of leniency for Durv after countless attempts to talk about "Da Plan" with him and sunk into a state of deep depression, in which he attempted to get others to end his life, only to no avail. John Barkashki is a generally relaxed yet optimistic character, although he is prone to getting overly excited at times. John works as a security guard for Durv H.Q, where he was hired shortly after an incident involving tourism and the headquarters. Semi-frequently brought up are his war crimes that he had committed during the Vietnam War, which John is often threatened to be blackmailed into getting them released without his consent. Production Origins Durv: The Series originally started out from drawings OLDTPBUSER produced while on a road trip. It was initially a spoof of the YouTuber Durv, who at the time of the series' creation was best known for his videos where he claimed to have called the Boss Baby and receiving a response from him. Expecting to get little-to-no views, OLDTPBUSER created a video parodying these videos that was titled I CALLED THE BOOS BAABY AND HE RESPONDED TO ME!? and uploaded it to YouTube on May 12, 2017. Pilots and Season 1 A few weeks later after I CALLED THE BOOS BAABY AND HE RESPONDED TO ME!? was uploaded, people in OLDTPBUSER's group of friends, including OLDTPBUSER himself, noticed that their videos were getting stolen by people, namely an individual named "Walking Sponge". One of these friends, JackIsCool, decided to come up with a concept for a PSA of sorts that starred Durv. OLDTPBUSER liked the idea, and got to making the video. On July 7, 2017, 2 Ways to Spot a Stolen Video was uploaded. It was a hit among OLDTPBUSER's friends, which prompted OLDTPBUSER to produce more Durv-related content, including the first episode of Durv: The Series, The Beginning of Durv. It should be noted that the animation style in Durv: The Series frequently changed throughout the first season, but still retained the same look overall. The first and only episode of the series to prominently use scanned marker, in addition to editing in Sony Vegas, was The Beginning of Durv, although this style had also previously been used in 2 Ways to Spot a Stolen Video. The watercolor backgrounds as seen in some parts of The Beginning of Durv would be continued to be used throughout the series. After this episode, the animation style changed to a mixture of Adobe Flash, chroma-keyed Microsoft Paint drawings, and Sony Vegas for some effects in addition to editing. Starting with Good Ol' Black Friday Shopping, the Microsoft Paint drawings were phased out for the most part. However, one day OLDTPBUSER got tired of creating episodes. Combined with his rough life, especially online where it seemed like bouts of drama were occurring every other day, (his online life has gotten loads better, but OLDTPBUSER's life outside of the Internet is still pretty rough) The Death of Durv was eventually produced. He seemed to be clear that this episode would be the last Durv: The Series episode; a few days later, since he realized that Durv: The Series was basically his only way of escaping the real world, Durv was to begin another season. Season 2 As mentioned earlier, drama frequently happened in OLDTPBUSER's life. One of the most notable of these events, a user named The Tide and Seeker having a ego trip in November 2017, was worked into an episode and also received subtle mentions in other episodes. Season 3 This season was originally going to be the last, but health problems prevented OLDTPBUSER from doing so. This caused the original idea of The Beginning of The End! being a seven-parter that spanned the whole season and a conclusion to Durv: The Series changing to getting only four parts released, thus making this season the shortest one yet. The fifth part of The Beginning of The End! was mainly complete although with some incomplete elements such as coloring and sound mixing; it would eventually get a release, as is, in Durv: The Movie! It is unknown how much progress was done on the sixth and seventh part, but it can be assumed that they barely entered production. Season 4 It was announced that this would be the last season of Durv: The Series in January of 2019one of muv5's untitled rabb.it streams, although plans for this would later be scrapped with John Barkashki's Adventure's release. Midway through the season, OLDTPBUSER started making episodes that near-entirely relied on in-jokes his friends came up with, but mostly ones from muv5 who OLDTPBUSER later broke ties with over various reasons. Examples of such episodes include Durv Illegally Gets Starz & The Brak Show from Del23 and Durv Mind Control. OLDTPBUSER admits that these episodes were rushed out just to fit in with the rest of his peers at the time, who to him were confusing for the most part. He was also beginning to be self-aware of how he had ran out of ideas at this point and how at this point most of these episodes were filler. Notably, OLDTPBUSER also started developing a new show, The Del23 Show, midway through the season. It focuses on the life of early 2000s encoder Del23. Del23 cameoed in a couple of episodes from this season, and perhaps even more notably, the ending for this season and the series as a whole would've originally involved Durv finally going through with "Da Plan", which involved using transmitters from Starz to mind control everybody in order to force them to like Cookie Jar; however, Del23 would've shown up and have a lethal fight with Durv, plus foil "Da Plan"Discord message. This was quickly scrapped because OLDTPBUSER felt strong remorse for the idea and the in-jokes, Starz and Cookie Jar, that were used in it. The Del23 Show is now cancelled after two episodes while the third episode is scrapped, due to lack of ideas, popularity, and in-joke creation from the character and references from it.Message from OLD about Del23 Season 5 Episodes References Category:Browse Category:Shows